


The Kingsman Compass

by DelightfulDesperation



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best friend Roxy, Eggsy as Lyra, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart is a Shapeshifter, Hartwin Christmas Collection 2015-16, Long Story Development, M/M, Merhartwin tendencies, No name side characters, Roxy is a witch, The Golden Compass crossover, bear with me, trash heap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulDesperation/pseuds/DelightfulDesperation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Safely tucked away at Jordan College, Eggsy grows restless and finds that he has a destiny worth more than he could bargain for. With Daisy along for the ride, Eggsy has to come to terms with more than just his newfound talents. With some help along the way, he might just make it to the North and his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cortesia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cortesia/gifts).



There are thousands upon thousands of worlds, all intertwined for better or worse. Some have the same topography while others are vast and desolate. There are even those that differ by only a name. All of these places just behind a veil, separating our world from theirs. And connecting them all is Dust. A quite un-extraordinary name for something that can change not only our world, but also the fabric of existence, as we know it.

“Look out!”

Vibrant green eyes speckled with mischief flared wide as a fist was narrowly dodged. Fair skin kissed golden by the sun sparked with a slick sheen of sweat and a number of bruises flowering to the surface. Hands came up to guard the face, but nothing could block that cheeky smirk. A great, black pit bull dog snarled beside the lad, facing off against a nasty Rottweiler. 

“That the best you got now, eh? Rotty?” Eggsy taunted, swaying from foot to foot to stay light. The dogs began circling each other for a weakness, snapping and growling.

The black coat sneered. “When the Boss hears about this, he’ll have your head.”

“He can try.” Crouching down, Eggsy readied himself to strike when a horribly loud bell reverberated the air surrounding him. 

“Bloody-!” Ryan, a scruffy guy in servants’ clothing, covered his ears as best he could and stumbled toward Eggsy. “Hey! We need to get ghost!” 

“You just going to run then?!” Rottweiler growled. “Eh? Gary?”

The bell gonged a second time, deafening the warning cry of a hawk, Ryan’s daemon, circling above. 

Ryan winced at the sound before taking another step. “Come on. We need to go.”

For a moment, the tension rose and Ryan watched in dismay as he thought Eggsy was gearing up to go again. Without breaking eye contact with his enemy, Eggsy nodded his head minutely and dropped his stance, the pit bull beside him shifting to a small pug. “Get Jamal. Pretty sure he busted Poodle’s nose ‘gain.” 

Ryan glanced over at the second battle and found confirmation of Poodle’s demise all over the wall. Jamal had a slight limp but was otherwise in one piece. Ryan let a sigh of relief go. “He’s good.” Tossing Eggsy’s shirt back at him, Ryan hurried to Jamal’s side and took some of his weight. “Let’s go, man!”

Scooping the small dog up and watching him change to fit in his pocket, Eggsy easily caught up with his comrades and settled on Jamal’s hurt side. “You a’right, bruv?”

Grimacing at the throbbing pain, Jamal scoffed. “Never better.” His daemon, a sleek ferret, peeked out of his shirt collar to chitter quietly in his ear and lick his cheek. 

“COWARD!” Rottweiler screeched, face turning an unnatural shade of red as his daemon howled beside him. 

Eggsy rolled his eyes. “Rightful git.”

“Yeah, but that git can get you into a load of shite and you know it,” Ryan frowned, watching as his hawk soared down toward him. “Bea says the Black Coats are moving in. We need to lay low.”

The Black Coats, guards of the Magesterium, were a bunch of nefarious spies that lorded their status over the rest of the populace; nothing more than a gang of thugs ran by a pitiful creep known primarily as the Boss. They constantly harassed those with little means and forced them to hand over what little they had in their possession. Eggsy sneered. He would take them all on if it meant being rid of them. 

Jamal gave a weak nudge. “It’ll be alright. Don’t worry ‘bout ‘em.”

Eggsy nodded, a small smile pulling one side of his mouth. “Yeah…” He glanced over at the graceful hawk as it delicately landed on Ryan’s outstretched arm, a flurry of wings before she settled down. “I never got how you could send her so high. It should hurt.”

Ryan gave an awkward shrug. “She’s a bird. You can’t ground her. ‘Sides, it’s more like a tug, but it’s not bad. Just different, I guess, since Bea settled and all. Can’t go too far either way.”

Eggsy made a noncommittal noise, though he couldn’t comprehend the thought. His JB never settled. Though it seemed he was meant to settle as a dog from Eggsy’s upbringing, JB had a mind of his own. Dogs were the primary daemons of servants after all. Looking down at his loose, trouser pocket, soft brown eyes were looking back at him. JB, or Jack on occasion, poked his small mouse head out and ruffled his whiskers at Eggsy. A smile caught on the boy’s face from the gesture. 

Everyone was born with a daemon. It was your soul. Most daemons were the opposite sex from their humans, but not always. And they could talk. They made it a point to not talk to other humans, unless there were dire circumstances. But the conversation was always good, considering it was the natural way to talk to yourself.

As a child, your daemon could take on any number of sizes or shapes, any animal you could think. When you progressed to an adult, your daemon would settle and stay as one shape for the rest of your life. What form your daemon took said a lot about each individual. Ryan had Bealina, his hawk, and Jamal had his ferret, Trix; both crafty and cunning, but in their own ways. 

Eggsy gently put his hand in his pocket and drew JB out. He instantly changed into a small pug and snuffled at Eggsy’s chest. For unknown reasons, JB still had the ability to change and never spoke to another person, or to Eggsy himself. 

“Still changing, yeah?” Jamal murmured, huffing as the cobbled ground had him briefly misstep.

Grimacing, Eggsy’s eyes began to roam over their surroundings. “Yeah.”

“S’alright, Eggsy. You’ll settle soon,” Ryan encouraged. 

Eggsy sighed, a spike of irritation flourishing before he stifled it. The same conversation, like clockwork, wore thin with time. Seeing the tall spire of the College looming closer, he closed his eyes in relief. “Look. We’re almost to Jordan. You guys can manage from here, yeah?”

Ryan nodded and looked to Jamal. Trix the ferret nuzzled Jamal’s cheek and he gave a weary nod himself. “Yeah. Yeah, we’ll be good. See ya, bruv.”

“Late.” Eggsy curved away from his mates and took off down a side alley. Jordan College sat in the middle of Oxford and was a prestigious bunch of hogwash. Eggsy could barely stand the lessons and the droning Scholars always managed to put him to sleep. It was utter nonsense, the whole lot of it. But his mother had passed while in their employment and now the College was obligated to act as guardians for him and his sister, Little Daisy, sweet, innocent thing that she was. 

“Come on, JB. We don’t want to miss dinner. The cook will skin us alive.”

JB barked in jubilation before swirling out of Eggsy’s arm and turning into a sparrow, twittering and swooping around his head. Eggsy laughed and headed for the back gate, unaware that there were eyes following him.

~

Hunching through the narrow back door to the kitchen, Eggsy was immediately bombarded with the overwhelming scent of sizzling lamb, light and buttery potatoes and a sharp note of rosemary. Dinner time. The obnoxious commotion of bodies and various languages was deafening to the senses but the nose reigned king within this space. Closing his eyes, he savored the brief respite before he would unnecessarily have to mingle with the self important toffs in the halls. 

“Eggy!”

A bright gap toothed smile with unruly blonde hair was all Eggsy could see before he was tackled. Stumbling back from the force and hiding the wince of pain it produced, he grabbed Daisy and hoisted her up into his arms. “Oh, precious flower! What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you!” Daisy muffled out as she rubbed her face in his chest. Pulling back abruptly and squirming to get down, she huffed up at Eggsy with a pout. “Cook said no dinner until you got home!” 

“Did ‘e now?” Eggsy scowled, searching through the flurry of bodies for the head chef. Righteous bastard. If there was one thing he never was able to tolerate, it was the upturned noses of the staff that treated his sister and him with such disdain. He reached out and Daisy immediately latched her hand in his, a ferocious grin splitting her cherubic face. “Let me see what I can do about that, sugar love. Did you finish your studies?”

The grin instantly fell. Daisy absently swung their hands and looked everywhere but at her brother. “I finished what I could. But you wasn’t here. The Scholar wouldn’t help.”

Eggsy grit his teeth to keep the anger at bay. JB fluttered down and changed back to his familiar pug form, growling. Daisy giggled at the pug and Lyra, taking the form of a lynx, pounced toward the dog. JB yipped and began rolling around, tussling in play. Eggsy instantly relaxed and let the issue go for Daisy’s sake. He would corner Daisy’s tutor later, after dinner. 

“What say we get something to eat and I’ll help you. How’s that sound?”

Daisy’s bright smile lit up once again as she jumped up and down. “Okay!” 

Every day, she was looking more and more like their mother. Everything except the eyes. Her eyes still held that autumn hazel, a color neither of their parents had. He pushed the thought away and smiled down at the excited bundle, letting her pull him along in impatience. Eggsy maneuvered them through the hustle of the kitchen and spied the cantankerous cook. His eye twitched and before he could stop himself, Eggsy made a decision. “Daisy, why don’t you run ahead and get us some seats in the dining hall, a’right? I’ll be right there.”

That pout made another appearance before Lyra jumped into her arms, a snuggling kitten purring away. Daisy laughed and looked up at her brother with hope. “Promise?”

Eggsy couldn’t help his heart melting a little. “Promise, Daisy-bug.”

“ ‘Kay.” And in a flash, she was gone, skipping away without a care. 

Eggsy envied her for that, but there was only so much he could do. There was always a price to keep that innocence about her. And he was willing to pay that price. He narrowed his focus on the chef and moved deliberately in his path, trying to ignore the smell of cooking garlic and butter. “Is there a reason you refused to feed my sister?”

The cook, a burly tank at 5’4”, barely even glanced at Eggsy, continuing on with swift and expert motions to prepare and correctly season the accoutrements of dinner. “Brats do not belong in kitchen. Eat in hall with others. You included. Special guest tonight. Now get.”

Eggsy balked. “You serious there?”

“Serious is serious.” The cook picked up a miniature cleaver and pointed it directly at the boy. “Stay out of trouble. And stay out of my kitchen.” The cook gave Eggsy one more pointed look before completely ignoring him altogether, losing himself in the art of food. 

“Can’t believe it,” Eggsy scoffed, tossing his hands in the air as he wandered out of the kitchen. He looked down to JB who trotted along at his feet. “Probably poisonin’ us all, he is.” JB sneezed and licked his short snout, tongue lolling out in delight. “Who could be that special to warrant any sort of treatment from all these toffs?”

No response was forthcoming from the pug. Eggsy sighed and focused back on dinner. A guest special enough to warrant any sort of attention from these Scholars was more than likely to be a foreign Scholar or a possible dignitary. Maybe one of the royals, come to rub elbows with those beneath them. Eggsy couldn’t help the snort that came with the thought. 

He would be damned if he was expected to sit through some boring speech and not fall asleep. 

~

Daisy was stamping her foot impatiently and Lyra was currently a pacing tiger when Eggsy found her in the crowded hall. “Where have you been?! Now we won’t be able to find seats together!”

Dinner hadn’t even started yet and it was the end of the world. Not a surprise. Eggsy rolled his eyes and scooped the girl up in his arms, never tiring of carrying her. “You don’t know your brother very well then, do you, ragamuffin?” 

“I do too!” Daisy pouted and found Lyra spiriting into her arms as a purring kitten. She looked down at her daemon and found her pout pulling into a frown. “What took you so long? I thought you weren’t coming.”

Eggsy jerked to a halt and stared down at his sister. “Since when have I done that, love? I’ll always come for you. You know that.”

“Yeah, but…” Daisy squeezed Lyra for a moment and turned her shining eyes on her brother. “Mama didn’t.”

Eggsy closed his eyes and let his breath go, pretending that dinner wasn’t about to start and there wasn’t a million bodies surrounding them. “Daisy, you know mum was always there. She always did her best. And she loved you more than anything.”

“But she didn’t come back.” 

The whispered words barely crossed between them but Eggsy heard them all the same. He sighed and looked around. Now wasn’t the time. “Come on, Daisybug. Let’s get you some food.” 

His sister gave a small nod, keeping her eyes downcast in thought. Eggsy walked swiftly into the throngs of occupied tables, glancing around for some room, when a curt ahem from behind got his attention. Stifling the groan of annoyance, he turned around to see the Steward, Charlie, sneering in disdain. He and Charlie never got along in all the years Eggsy had been a ward of Jordan, and the seeds of contempt grew with age. 

Charlie gestured at the head table. “The Headmaster wants you and your sister to sit with him tonight. We have a guest.”

Eggsy’s hackles rose at the mention of Daisy and JB growled his assent. Charlie’s Doberman glanced down at JB and shook his head in mock pity, turning away and heading to the main table. Charlie didn’t bother to wait for a reply and followed his canine to his post. 

“Bastard’s gonna get it one of these days,” Eggsy muttered at the retreating back. Daisy giggled in his arms and he felt the anger leave him. “Guess we get to be special after all. Sound good?”

His sister smiled and squirmed to get down. “Fantastic!” 

Eggsy reluctantly put her down and watched her take off toward the impatiently waiting masters. Shaking his head, he moved to the side designated for the two of them and caught his first glimpse of their “Special Guest”. Rich chocolate skin was the first thing that caught Eggsy’s eye before the man turned in his seat and gave a charismatic smile to his sister. 

“Impossible…”

Eggsy quickened his pace. The man started chuckling at something his sister must have said and turned to watch his hasty approach. The Headmaster’s brow was raised in reproach and he cleared his throat with just as much disdain. “How good of you to join us, Mr. Unwin. Though your tardiness has delayed dinner and kept our esteemed guest waiting. I would have the pleasure of introducing you to-”

“Lord Valentine,” Eggsy interrupted, completely ignoring the Headmaster and his Scholars. JB wagged his stumped tail enthusiastically as a brilliant golden monkey peaked out from underneath Lord Valentine’s chair. “I know you. You’re the explorer that charted the North!”

The man, Lord Valentine, never lost his smile. “Haha! That’s me. Just your humble traveler. Me and Clarice both.” 

“Who’s Clarice?” Daisy piped in, leaning over to glimpse JB snuffling at the curious hands that poked and prodded at him. 

“That would be my daemon.” Lord Valentine held his hand down under the table and the golden monkey, Clarice, swiftly climbed up to his shoulder. She cocked her head and studied Daisy with an intensity that had the girl blushing with embarrassment. “She is quite unique. And a handful.”

Clarice chattered irritably and hopped down onto the table, disappearing back to the insistent barking of JB. Lord Valentine laughed and waved his hand to the side, beckoning one of the servants forward. “Mr. Unwin, was it?”

“His name is Gary,” the Headmaster interjected, finishing his subtle interactions with his Steward. “He is a ward here at Jordan with his sister. An unfortunate accident involving their mother left them in our care.”

Eggsy’s lip curled before he could bite back the sharp venom of hatred. “The name’s Eggsy.” 

The Headmaster glared. “Remind me to speak with your Language tutor.”

“Nevermind all that.” Lord Valentine glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye and nodded his head, a small smile forming in satisfaction. “Eggsy then. Be my guest for this meal. I’m afraid I’ll be bored otherwise.”

Eggsy’s eyes widened and he found Daisy grinning with delight, sending Lyra to go play with JB and Clarice. “Yeah. Yeah, alright.”

“Glad that’s settled. Gazelle?”

A young woman with neat black hair and sharp eyes seemed to materialize next to Eggsy and he had the barest foresight not to jump too high. “You called?”

“Yes, I did.” Turning back to Eggsy, Lord Valentine gestured to the lady and she gave a slight bow. “Gazelle is my assistant. She’s really handy and has a couple tricks up her sleeve. Gazelle, can you get a chair for Eggsy here? I want him to sit next to me.”

Gazelle raised a brow, but gave another bow of her head all the same. “Of course.” She turned to glare at the Scholar in the adjoining chair and delicately placed a hand on his shoulder. “If you would kindly stand, sir?”

Affronted, the Scholar blustered and tried shaking the small hand loose. “What kind of preposterous-”

“Sir, I need you to find seating elsewhere.” Eggsy watched fascinated by the slight build in pressure that the delicate hand forced on the Scholar’s shoulder. The Scholar jolted out of the chair and turned to make a pleading case to the Headmaster. 

The Headmaster didn’t even bother to voice any reason, instead settling for a wave of his hand to shoo the dejected Scholar away. Gazelle swiped at the seat with her hand to clear any invisible crumbs before stepping back, offering the seat to Eggsy. 

Lord Valentine clapped at the display, chuckling to himself. “Have a seat, Eggsy, so we can get this show on the road.”

Eggsy sat and was startled to find Gazelle push his chair in with ease. “What road is that, Sir?”

“There is no road. It’s a metaphor, son.” Lord Valentine scoffed, tucking his napkin into his shirt collar much to the chagrin of his audience. “And don’t call me sir. Makes me feel old. The name’s Richmond. You can call me Rich.”

“Rich?” Eggsy frowned, rolling the name over in his mind. 

“I like it,” Daisy chirped, snatching a buttered roll from a basket. “It’s like Richie, but not.”

“That’s right. And we’ll stick with the not, okay?” Richmond winked at Daisy and picked up his glass of port. “Say, Eggsy, you old enough to drink?”

“Yeah.” Eggsy picked up his own glass and sniffed it. “I, uh, mean yes. Been able to for a while now.” He took a small sip and grimaced at the bitter coating that latched to his tongue. “Just not my thing, I guess. Rather have a good brew.”

Richmond laughed. He must do that a lot, constantly smiling and laughing. It was hard to picture anyone not taking a shine to him. “That’s a shame. Great stuff is made over in Eastern Anglia. You should at least try it sometime.” 

“Don’t know how I’d be able to, seeing as how I’m stuck here for the time being.” Eggsy meant it as a flippant comment but found that a bitter edge had laced his words. A slight flush of embarrassment crept over his features, and he quickly ducked his head. “Not that I’m ungrateful or anything. Just want to see the world. That’s all.”

Rich gave another laugh and gently nudged him with his shoulder. “You know, I’m starting to like you. Don’t worry about offending these guys. They’re always offended.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Eggsy agreed, some of his candor coming back with his smile. 

Richmond took another drink and swirled the remaining contents in the glass, a faraway look coming over him. Eggsy was about to enquire when the man suddenly turned back to him. “You know, I’ve been considering this for a while, but you just might do. I don’t need an assistant. I have plenty of those, Gazelle not withstanding. But I do need, how should I put it, a successor. Someone that can learn from me and carry on my duties.” Lord Valentine set his glass down and eyed Eggsy’s reaction. “What do you say?”

“Wha-me? Are you sure?” Surprise and a hunger for the chance quickly battled for dominion over Eggsy’s mind. 

“Sure, I’m sure. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.” Rich grinned and waved off the blustering protest from the Headmaster. “So?”

“Yes! Of course. That’d be-” A flash of Daisy’s unruly hair jolted Eggsy to the present. “Well, I mean. That would be great, but I can’t leave Daisy. I’m sorry, sir.”

Richmond huffed. “Don’t you start that again. Do you really think I’d leave little miss here by herself? Hell no. She needs her big brother. Got me?”

Eggsy couldn’t help the grin that pulled at his cheeks. “Wicked.”

“Damn straight. Now eat up. We have lots to go over.” Rich shook his head, bemusement clearly gracing his actions.

Eggsy grinned right back and found that dinner passed with ease, the conversation ebbing and flowing almost like a living object present beside them. Before long, the plates were being cleared away and the Headmaster called for the heads of staff to adjourn to the Retiring Room. Eggsy was dismayed to lose the witty banter of his newfound compatriot, but was glad all the same to take Daisy off to bed.

Lord Valentine clapped his hands together and stood, finding Gazelle patiently waiting behind him. “Well, Eggsy, I guess that’s my cue to take my exit. Come along and meet us. I have a presentation that I think you’ll like.” 

“Got it. Just give me a few, yeah?” 

“Sure, sure. Just be quick about it.” With that, the odd pair followed the Headmaster to the back entrance of the hall and disappeared.

Eggsy stretched out of his chair and moved over to his sister, watching as her mouth fell open in a yawn. “You okay there, muffin?”

Daisy swiped at her eyes and nodded. “Yeah. I’m alright. Don’t want to go to bed yet.”

“’Fraid you have to. Long day tomorrow.” Eggsy picked up the discarded napkin and swiped at Daisy’s mouth before picking her up. 

“But it’s not fair. How come you can go, but I can’t?”

“You know as well as I do they don’t allow girls in the Retiring Room. This’ll be my first time in there too, you know?” 

Daisy pouted as Lyra curled up into a purring ball of fur in her arms. “Can’t I sneak in all quiet like, just for a minute?”

“And have you start snoring the moment the lights are dimmed?” Eggsy laughed, moving them out of the dining hall and toward their respective quarters, easily dodging around the mingling Scholars.

“I would not. Promise! Please please, Eggsy? I want to go too. What if something happens and I’m not there?”

A very put upon sigh had Eggsy closing his eyes as he caved in to the request. “Alright, alright.”

“Yes! I’ll be good. Swear.”

“You have to listen to me though.” Eggsy set his sister down and held her shoulders, staring into those trusting eyes. “If you get caught, that means I’m in for it too. I’ll get you in but you have to be quiet. And you’ll have to wait for me to come and get you at the end. Are you sure you still want to go?” 

Daisy nodded her head vigorously. “Yes!”

Eggsy couldn’t help another sigh but also felt a spark of affection for the mischief Daisy showed. Such a clever girl. “Alright then. We need to get going. You’ll have to hide under one of the Scholars’ coats and hopefully they have a place for them where you won’t be seen. You’ll have to trust me. No noise or nothin’. Understand?”

“Uh-huh.” Daisy nodded again and pretended to zip her mouth closed. 

Eggsy quickly glanced about the hall and found the majority of the hallway empty. Spying the coats still hanging outside of the dining hall, he beckoned Daisy to follow him and snatched a particularly heavy one from the end that looked forgotten. He moved them away from the coats and settled the stolen goods on one shoulder.

“Okay, muffin. I’m going to keep the coat on one shoulder and you’ll be underneath it. I’ll place you down as easy as I can but I can’t promise nothing with all these people watching. Just be careful. You can’t go moving about either. Think you can handle that?”

Daisy glared up at him and crossed her arms. “’Course I can!” 

Eggsy smiled and grabbed the coat, settling it around her. “That’s my girl. Here we go.”

He lifted her to one shoulder and made sure that she was well hidden underneath the bulky fabric before he moved along, JB trotting at his side. They were soon upon the most forbidden room of the College, the Headmaster’s rooms not withstanding. Muffled voices could be heard through the thick oak door. Eggsy quickly checked himself over and glanced down at JB. Instantly, he thought of Lyra and bent his head to whisper to the coat. “You might want to have Lyra change into something smaller, something that won’t make any noise.”

Under the heavy coat, Daisy didn’t dare to say anything or even nod for fear of shifting the coat right off her. She held Lyra’s kitten form gently and without saying a word watched as she shifted to a small moth that settled on her brother’s shoulder easily. The sound of a door opening and her brother’s feet stepping from the hard floors to a whisper of carpet had a spike of adrenaline coursing through her. They were actually in to the Retiring Room with no one the wiser. How sneaky were they!

“Eggsy! Glad you could make it! Is little Daisy all tucked in?” 

Daisy held her breath as her brother relaxed his pose as easily as he could, laughing at the comment. “All tuckered out, more like. She was so tired after dinner, she could barely keep her eyes open. Hope you didn’t have to wait long.”

“Nonsense. Go ahead and put your coat away. These fine gentlemen are getting impatient.”

The candor that Lord Valentine spoke with had the tension rising in the room immediately. Shuffling and harsh murmuring could be heard even underneath the heavy fabric. Eggsy didn’t bother to reply as he swiftly made for a small wardrobe and opened the door. He glanced briefly behind him to see Gazelle dimming the lights and Sam working on a projector. 

A small sigh of relief escaped him as he set his precious bundle down and winked at his sister. Picking up a hanger, Eggsy brought his lips close to Daisy’s ear and whispered as gently as possible. “Stay here, muffin. Don’t come out until I get you. Wrap yourself, if need be, a’right?”

Daisy nodded silently as her brother hung the empty hanger and closed the door without making it latch. A sliver of anabaric light barely filtered through the crack left behind, but it was enough for Daisy to see through. Excitement and wonder had her eyes roving over the scene before her and she carefully settled down to watch.

Eggsy swiftly took a seat that Gazelle gestured to and found a picture of snowy mountains cast upon the wall by the projector. Rich cleared his throat minutely and met the eyes of his audience, landing briefly on Eggsy and giving him a smile. “Good, good. Now that we’re all settled, I would like to give you a short presentation of what I have recently discovered in the North. You’ll be glad to know I haven’t brought much with me back. But what I have is far greater than what any of you can imagine.”

Clicking the slide to another scene showed an older man holding the hand of a child with a beautiful aurora above them. “This picture was taken in a remote village hidden in the valley of a mountain range in Lapland. Now, it might not look like much now, but I have discovered an interesting reaction when you take the negative of this picture and look at it through a special lens. Gazelle?”

The sharp woman stepped forward and slid a black frame over the projected picture, reversing the light cast into the frame. Now the aurora stuck out in stark relief as did the man, but the child was completely devoid of color. “Gentlemen, what I have discovered is the presence of Dust.”

The room erupted around Eggsy, denials, accusations, and questions of why and how all blending together in a cacophony of sound as chairs slid back and the men began standing, pointing and being a general mess. Eggsy looked around, completely at a loss of what any of this was, but his eyes kept roving over the small child that could not be seen in the picture. Something didn’t feel right.

“Whoa, whoa! Calm down now. One at a time,” Rich waved the crowd to sit down and motioned to the head Scholar of physics. “Yes? What have you got?”

The remaining Scholars grumbled and grouched, but begrudgingly took their seats again, allowing the physics Scholar to speak. He gave a brief cough and moved slightly forward in his chair. “How is the Dust being picked up by a supposed absence of light?”

“An interesting question, my friend, and one that I have considered myself. When my crew travelled North, we were trying to measure the effects of Dust and found we needed to have the correct capacity to accurately measure something we cannot see. In order to capture, shall we say, definite proof of its existence, we needed to be able to first film it. It was trial and error, really. We went through hundreds of slides, testing out various chemicals and methods to obtain the correct reaction. At the end of the day, this was the easiest way.”

“And that would be…?”

Lord Valentine smiled cryptically and placed his hands on the table. “That would be telling.”

“Absurd! You expect us to believe that you have found proof of Dust and yet you will not even share the details of such a discovery?” The mathematics Scholar crossed his arms and found many of the brilliant minds nodding along to his outburst. 

“Need I remind you that this is dangerous work we’re accomplishing here? Let me give you gentlemen an example. Gazelle, if you would?” Richmond cast a dark look around the table, retreating into the shadows to make room for Gazelle. 

A rather large, square box was placed on the table, drawing the attention of the crowd. The grumbling tension soon died out as curiosity took over. After a brief hesitation to make sure all eyes were fixed on the box, Richmond stepped forward once again. “Do any of you remember a professor by the name of Arnold?”

Quiet murmuring rippled through the Scholars before the Headmaster intervened. “Yes. He was a brilliant mathematician that was bridging over to theoretical physics, if I’m recalling correctly. From Imperial?”

Richmond nodded. “The very same. He was busy this past year, you see, and he didn’t have much time to sit and chew the fat with many others. However, he did send correspondence my way shortly before he went missing.”

“Missing?” The Headmaster sat straighter, concern warring with confusion. “When?”

“Six months ago.”

A collective gasp rippled through the men and Richmond shook his head sadly. “Professor Arnold was making some pretty unique claims about the North and in his last note to me he mentioned Dust. When I heard no more, I set out with a small team to learn what I could of Dust’s existence and found something I think you all need to see.”

Gazelle glanced at Lord Valentine and received a curt nod of affirmation. She leaned toward the box and unlatched the bottom, a small hiss of air and a brief release of icy cloud spilling forth. Gazelle unceremoniously pulled the top up and moved away, allowing the contents to be displayed in all their gory detail. 

Scholars leaped out of their chairs and backed away from the table, shouts of terror filling the space. Thankfully, all the fuss allowed for Daisy’s cry of terror to go unnoticed. JB tweaked his head at the sound and whined up at his human. Eggsy remained seated, eyes solely transfixed on what could only be a human head. The mottled grey and blackened flesh hid nothing of the white, yolky eyes and the swollen, putrid tongue that stuck out of the open mouth. The smell of decay and bitter fluids had some of the men hacking in the corners, yet all Eggsy could do was stare, horrified and fascinated at the same time. 

Richmond saw the fixation and smiled to himself. “I don’t mean to cause alarm to you all, but what I really need to show you is not the face of Professor Arnold, but his head.” 

Gazelle moved forward once again and swiveled the base of the box, moving Professor Arnold’s eyes away from the room and showing his receding hair line. A majority of the Scholars stayed back but the Headmaster would be undeterred. “What is it that you are trying to show us?”

“Come closer.”

Eggsy moved forward unconsciously, curiosity overtaking any sort of fear. The Headmaster grimaced, but followed suit, a few other joining in before long. Gazelle bent over and gave a sharp tug, pulling up a section of hair and skin to reveal a rather substantial hole in the top of the skull. He looked at the faces to make sure there was understanding and found Eggsy completely at a loss. 

“Go on, Eggsy. What do you think?”

Eggsy looked up sharply, not expecting to be addressed, before giving a small shrug. “I don’t get it. I mean, you say this guy went to the North and went missing. So you found his head and now there’s a hole in it? Did someone kill him and put a hole in his head? Or did the hole in his head kill him?”

“Smart boy. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Tartars?”

Quizzical, Eggsy took a step back as well and shook his head. “Never heard of ‘em. Are they barbarians or something?”

Richmond motioned for Gazelle to replace the flap of skin and reseal the head within the box. “Or something would be more accurate. They’re warriors and barbarians and a whole different culture than our own. The main difference is they still abide by survivalism. They refuse to advance and have become a remote country unto themselves. We have been at war with them for years. They cause trade to diminish between our flourishing countries and attack our outer regions for supplies. This though,” gesturing to the box that Gazelle picked up to put away, “is proof that they are becoming bolder and heading our way. They are trying to cut through the straits and reach England via the North. All a detriment to our studies in the North and a possible catastrophe for us all.”

The Headmaster balked, moving out of the circle. “That’s preposterous. Why would they be in the North and on what grounds? There has been no mention of such an advance.”

Annoyed, Richmond waved his wrist and the lights were slowly brightened. “Because they would tell you their plans? Think! I found Professor Arnold’s head on the outskirts of Lapland. If they really did travel from the North, they must have bartered for safe passage from the _Panserbjorn_. Nasty sons of bitches.”

Eggsy’s eyes couldn’t help widening at the thought. _Panserbjorn_ …The Ice Bears, a vicious lot indeed. They controlled the whole Northern hemisphere, and from what some of the servants gossiped about, they even had a hand in some of the Southern politics as well. It was even said they weren’t really men at all, but great creatures that could shift as a daemon could. For all the terrifying notions about them, Eggsy couldn’t help but harbor a sense of wonder. The thought of meeting a Panserbjorn began to take root and grow. 

“I’m making a motion to travel back to the North to gather all the information possible about Dust and hopefully to learn more about the Tartars’ initiative.”

Silence reigned and Eggsy glanced about to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep in his daydreams. The Headmaster let out a shaky breath. “You’re asking for a vote?”

“I am.”

“The Magesterium will need to be informed…” The Headmaster was hesitating. Eggsy furrowed his brow. Something definitely wasn’t right about all of this.

“I’ll handle the Magesterium. In the meantime, what say you?”

Reluctantly, a majority of the Scholars agreed with Lord Valentine and the Headmaster had to sign off funding along with the various rights of the Jordan College to any scholastic findings. For all the trouble and excitement the presentation had caused, the agreement had taken a minimal amount of time. Before long, the room was emptied with the Headmaster leaving on a wave of despair and preoccupation.

Eggsy moved to get up and found Gazelle shifting past him to the wardrobe. A spike of fear drilled into his chest and he couldn’t help reaching out to stop her. “Wait!”

Gazelle ignored him and flung the wardrobe open, revealing little Daisy nestled among the cloaks with wide eyes. Eggsy stepped forward to stop her when Richmond placed a hand on his shoulder. He helplessly watched as Gazelle gripped her arm and pulled her free of the cramped space, bringing into the dim lighting. 

“It’s my fault, really! Leave her be.” 

Lord Valentine chuckled and patted his shoulder. “You’re lucky we were the ones that noticed we had a stowaway.” He nodded his head to Gazelle and she let the young girl go. Daisy quickly ran into her brother’s waiting arms and tried to hold back her tears. “I can’t say I approve though. How can I let you come with me on an important expedition if I can’t trust you?”

Eggsy felt his ears burn with shame. He picked Daisy up and cradled her gently, softly carding his hand through her hair. “I’m sorry, sir. Just wanted to have a bit of fun is all. She wasn’t hurting nothing.”

Richmond sighed and walked over to his presentation. “That I do know, son. But you have to be able to listen to me. If she’s going to be a distraction, we’ll need to leave her here.”

“No! Please!” Daisy shouted, pulling out of the warm embrace and wriggling to get down. Eggsy set her back on her feet and she ran up to Lord Valentine, fisting her small hands in his coat as Lyra shifted back to her cat form. “I won’t do it again. Promise! I’ll be good!”

Lyra purred and rubbed herself against Richmond's trouser leg. Clarice cocked her head to the side and cautiously moved toward Lyra, picking her up and petting her with a heavy hand. The cat squirmed, but remained in the monkey’s arms. 

Richmond grimaced before he gave the girl a smile. “Okay, okay. You can have one more chance, but I need to listen to exactly what I say. Deal?”

Daisy’s eyes shined as her face beamed with happiness. “Yes! Yes! Anything!”

Richmond nodded. “Good. Then you’ll be under Gazelle’s care.” The dark haired girl glared sharply at Lord Valentine but made no move to rebuke his statement. 

Eggsy baulked and found JB snuffling in confusion along with him. “Wha-?”

“No exceptions,” Richmond's eyes pierced into the boy, stifling his complaints. 

Eggsy barely held his tongue, but gave a small nod. “A’right.”

“Excellent! Now, it’s time for bed. Tomorrow we head North.” Lord Valentine dismissed them from the Retiring Room and Eggsy felt thankful for the reprieve. He quickly took Daisy’s hand and led them down the deserted quarter. 

North…the one place Eggsy dreamed of and never believed he would reach. He couldn’t help the relieved smile that broke out as he looked at Daisy’s giddiness. She skipped merrily beside him and hummed some nameless tune. How they were meant to sleep tonight he would never know. Regardless of the long night ahead, he would power through it. In the morning, they would be free.


	2. The Compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave Jordan College behind. But there is still things to gain from the walls, secrets yet to be revealed. What will Eggsy remember and what will he leave behind?

Throwing his precious few belongings toward the ragged bag on his bed, Eggsy couldn’t help the nervous flutter that accompanied his hurried movements. True to his nature, the excitement had been too much for the boy. He had barely closed his eyes before the overwhelming plans of adventure had him up and about, illusions of the North and meeting the illustrious Ice Bears playing out in succinct detail. He would obviously gain favor with their leader and be crowned an honorary knight. For how could he not, being lost royalty and all?

His own snort of derision had quickly dissipated that idea. No, he was more than excited to fill his mates in on his newfound life. Except…they were nowhere to be found. Eggsy frowned at his bag, mind far from the actual affair of packing. He had gone down early to the kitchens to find Ryan. The lead chef had promptly informed him that his lazy assistant was gone, vanished in the night with all of his belongings. Stunned, Eggsy had done little more than run to Ryan’s room and found out the truth. 

Ryan was gone. 

He should have come right back from dropping Jamal off at the Cross, the monastery just down this side of the College. And there’s no way that he could have moved all his belongings without anyone noticing. Yet, everyone in the servants’ ward had seen nothing of Ryan since he took off yesterday with Eggsy. 

On his way out of Jordan, Eggsy had run straight into Lord Valentine out on a morning stroll through the grounds. After a quick reprimand for dallying the morning away, he had instructed Gazelle to walk Eggsy back to his room and see to it that Daisy was prepared for departure. Eggsy had tried protesting that he was searching out his friends, but Richmond had quickly silenced him with a brief but intense look followed by the all encompassing question, _“Do you still want to go to the North or would you rather stay here?”_

Eggsy had smartly kept his mouth shut and nodded his head, though he could not deny the seething anger that boiled under his skin. 

Lord Valentine had smiled and waved them away. _“I thought not. Better hurry. We need to get moving.”_

Without any preamble Eggsy had found himself back up in his room, Gazelle making sure to promptly shut the door behind her. JB had gruffed at the shut door before whining at Eggsy, feeling the mixture of emotions just as strongly. Poor thing stuck close to Eggsy after that, constantly underfoot. 

So Eggsy found himself actually reluctant to pack, too many strange thoughts swirling through his mind for him to actually focus when a curt knock sounded on his door. Sighing at the thought of Gazelle at the door to rush him along, Eggsy quickly stuffed his remaining clothing in the bag and closed it up. “Alright, alright. Be a moment, yeah?”

When the knock sounded again, Eggsy felt his brow twitch in annoyance. “Oi! I said give me a few!”

Without further ado, his door quickly opened and shut behind the intruder. JB growled, shifting to a majestic lion, as Eggsy whirled around with righteous indignation flaring to life. “HEY!”

Charlie was leaning against the door, his Doberman sending a low growl at the lion. He turned a quick glare at Eggsy. “Quiet. You’re going to attract too much attention.”

“Me?! You’re in my bloody room!” Eggsy stepped alongside JB and raised his fists. “I can raise hell for all I care! Get out!”

Charlie sighed and flicked his hand out, his Doberman instantly heeling. “You can be such a prat, Unwin. The Headmaster sent me to fetch you. Now are you willing to listen, or would you like to throw another tantrum?”

JB’s eyes flicked to Eggsy, feeling the reluctance to trust in Charlie’s words. He let out a small whimper, a very un-lion-like response, before shifting back to his happy pug. Eggsy felt the fight leaving him as well and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. But don’t expect me to pay attention. Got too much to do, yeah?”

Charlie raised a brow as he looked toward the pitifully packed bag on the bed, taking in the scarcity of the room at the same time. “I’m sure.”

The look Eggsy sent the bloke would have curdled milk if it was possible, yet Charlie remained unfazed. Huffing, Eggsy threw a couple more clothes into the bag and stuffed them down. “Talk fast.”

Charlie nodded his head. “The Headmaster requests your presence in his chambers. And before you start another fit, he said it was urgent.”

That got Eggsy’s attention. He looked up at Charlie and studied his bored expression, his Doberman lying down at his feet with a sigh of its own. “You pulling my leg?”

“Why in all that is right with this world would I go out of my way to come and talk with you, Unwin? Of course I’m not.” Scoffing at the thought, Charlie rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door. “You can either come along or not. Frankly, I could care less at this point. I do have better things to do.” With that, the self-important toff left the room, leaving the door open in his wake. 

Eggsy glanced over at JB and saw the pug scratching behind his ear. “Yeah, I can’t stand him neither. Should we even bother?” JB instantly stood up and shook himself to the point of falling back on his bum, snuffling and licking his nose. Eggsy snorted and tossed the wadded shirt in his hands onto the bed. “You certainly are convincing there. Come on then.”

JB was right on his heels as Eggsy left his room, smartly shutting the door behind him. 

~

Eggsy stood in front of the heavy wood door, hesitating to knock. JB sat at his side, tongue lolling out and not a care in the world. Eggsy sighed, muttering to himself, “Great encouragement there, bud.” Finally raising his fist to knock, the door flew open to reveal the Headmaster, haggard for lack of a better term. The old man was wheezing for air, hair completely disheveled and his fine robes crumpled. Eggsy instantly stepped back, wariness setting in. “You alright there, Sir?”

Wide, manic eyes fixed on Eggsy. “Gary. _Eggsy._ ” His hand came out of nowhere and gripped his arm like a vice. “Hurry. HURRY!”

“Hey!” JB began barking in earnest, circling around the pair. Eggsy tried to pull his arm away, yet he only managed frustrate the Headmaster. 

“There is no time!” The Headmaster was stronger than he looked, pulling Eggsy into his room by sheer force. He let go of the lad with a push and quickly closed the door, locking it behind them. 

“What’s the meaning of this, eh?!” Eggsy took a couple steps back, glancing around himself just in case. “What happened to you?”

The Headmaster bustled past him and waved away his questions. “Hush, boy. We have very little time and there is too much at stake.” He wandered over to the stone hearth, muttering to himself. 

Eggsy and JB looked at each other, both sharing the same thought of the Headmaster losing his mind. Almost intuiting the idea, the Headmaster sharply turned to the pair with a glare and beckoned them forward. “I have not lost my mind, Gary Unwin. Nor do I plan on it in the near future. Take a seat.” He gestured to the pair of lounging chairs near the fireplace. They were also near to him.

Eggsy’s eye twitched before he noticed the Headmaster’s Daemon, a regal falcon, perching in the shadows above the mantle, her feathers ruffling at his lack of compliance. A put upon sigh escaped him as he maneuvered toward the chair closest to the door. “What did you want to see me for, Sir?”

“I had hoped not to involve you, Gary.” The use of his real name again made Eggsy curl his lip, but for the sake of learning what the Beloved was going on, he would try to keep his mouth shut. “Too much has been set in motion even before you were born. And unfortunately, we can no longer avoid the future and what is to come.”

The extended pause only made Eggsy raise a brow, the Headmaster obviously expecting an answer. “O-kay.”

The Headmaster heaved a disappointed sigh as he began fiddling with something out of Eggsy’s view. “As much as you rely on yourself, Gary, you will need to learn to use your mind. Think, boy! Use what you know and use it wisely.”

Only half listening, Eggsy leaned over the armrest, trying to catch a glimpse of what the Headmaster had in his hands. Turning at the same moment, the Headmaster shook his head and took the opposite seat. “This will come back to you some day, lad, and when it does you will wish you had paid more attention.”

Eggsy sat back in the chair and had the decency to be a tad embarrassed at being caught. “I heard what you said, but I don’t understand what any of it has to do with me.”

The Headmaster gave a weary sigh. “You will. All in good time. Now.” The Headmaster leaned forward and showed a small bundle in his hands, a velvety cloth covering up the contents. “This was something that was donated to the College by your mother. When she left…” The Headmaster hesitated before holding out the item to Eggsy. Eggsy slowly reached out and touched the silky cloth, a reverent caress that didn’t seem real. He looked up at the Headmaster to confirm he could take it. The Headmaster had a small, sad smile and a faraway look in his eyes. “Eggsy, your mother said this belonged to your father.”

Everything stopped. Eggsy’s very being zeroed in on their hands, each holding onto the one thing in this world that would connect him to not just his mother, but his father.

“You’re serious, guv?” Eggsy croaked out, the quiet words ringing louder than the church bells for mass. He flinched away from the cloth as if burned. JB whined pitifully at his feet, thunking his head against Eggsy’s leg for support. 

“I am.”

A small bubble of hysteria welled up Eggsy’s throat and the giggles came on. “That’s…that’s just daft! Why would she give something like this to you?! You, of all people. It don’t make sense.”

“The day your mother left us, I found this bundle with a small note. She desperately wanted you to have this, but not until you were ready. This is no toy and she knew it was dangerous.” The Headmaster shuffled the cloth aside and revealed a brilliant golden compact. 

The air left Eggsy’s lungs. There was no way that his mum would have that. It looked way too expensive, and…old. For some reason, it felt older than Eggsy and the Headmaster combined. Such a hypnotic quality, like the gold was slowly swirling. JB gave a sharp bark, snapping Eggsy from his musings and breaking his eye contact. JB was very nearly vibrating with tension, fixated behind Eggsy like he saw something. 

The Headmaster quickly stood and pushed the bundle, cloth and all, into Eggsy’s chest. “Take it. We have run out of time.” He looked nervous and a bit afraid. 

Eggsy gingerly accepted the compact and found his gaze moving with the Headmaster’s, looking toward the source of unease. The door. Someone was coming. “Shit.”

The Headmaster harrumphed, shaking his head in resignation at Eggsy’s language, before motioning him to get up. “Hurry, boy! Hurry!” 

Wrapping the compact back in the heavy cloth, Eggsy pushed it down into his trouser pocket and scooped JB up. “Where am I supposed to go?”

“This way.” The Headmaster’s hand latched onto Eggsy’s arm, propelling him further into the darkened chambers. Stumbling along, Eggsy noticed positioned in front of an alcove of windows the ornate desk cluttered with papers and books, the shelves along the sides of the walls filled to brimming with everything imaginable and the creaky, red leather chair that was uncomfortable at best. The Headmaster made for the first window, pushing Eggsy back into the shadows. He peered through the glass before letting out a low whistle. His Daemon was flapping onto his shoulder in an instant, her silent wings not even catching JB’s ears. 

The Headmaster opened the window and his Daemon disappeared. Eggsy moved closer but instantly stopped at the withering glare the Headmaster sent him. After a few tense moments, a distant cry from the falcon had the Headmaster drooping his shoulders with some relief. “It’s safe for the moment. Out the window with you. And for all that I stand for, please be safe. You might be a holy terror, but everyone here at Jordan does care for you. Your sister as well. Take care of her.”

“Like you had to ask.” It barely took any effort for Eggsy to climb out the window and land on the ground a few feet below. He looked up at the Headmaster and saw for the first time genuine affection. Maybe he was too harsh on the old man.

“Gary.”

Or maybe he wasn’t.

“Keep that safe. Don’t show it to anyone. And don’t dare trust anyone with your secrets, especially Lord Valentine.” The warning only served to confuse Eggsy. Why Lord Valentine? The falcon swooped back through the window, snatching Eggsy from his thoughts, and the Headmaster quickly swung the paned glass closed.

“Wait!” Eggsy snatched at the glass and stared up into the Headmaster’s startled eyes. “You didn’t tell me what it is.”

The Headmaster huffed in annoyance as he quickly looked around. He leaned down and beckoned Eggsy closer. Eggsy moved as close as he could and lifted onto his toes as the Headmaster bent down. “It’s called an Alethiometer.”

“Alethiometer?”

“Shush! Do not say it so loud.” The Headmaster gazed over Eggsy’s head briefly before focusing back on him. “Yes. It’s also known as the Kingsman Compass. It tells the truth. But you will have to learn how to use it for yourself.”

“But, that don’t make sense. How can a trinket tell the truth?”

The Headmaster whipped around to face his chambers, fear lacing his movements. He quickly turned back to Eggsy and shooed him away. “There is no more time. Away with you! Trust in yourself!” And with that, the Headmaster shut the window and moved back into his chambers. Muffled voices could be heard but it was too distant to make out what was being said or who was saying it. 

Eggsy frowned as he lowered himself and moved away from the window, setting JB down on the rough path. The pug quickly changed to a finch and fluttered about Eggsy’s head, swooping and diving around him in earnest. It raised his spirits somewhat, though his mind was focused on the heavy burden in his pocket. 

An Alethiometer, huh? How did his dad get it? Eggsy knew his father had been well off enough before he was born and even when he was a small thing. When he had died though…things changed. His mum had started to imbibe and she had lost what little they had left to some strange man. Thankfully, one of mum’s friends had found her a haven here at Jordan College and they had accepted her in, though she was with child and had him to deal with.

Eggsy had never seen that man again, though he remembered being afraid and darkness, so much darkness. The one time he had asked his mum about the stranger and Daisy, his mum’s eyes had welled up with tears and he had quickly told her to not worry about it. He never asked again. 

Now Daisy was all he had. And the compass. 

JB turned back to his cheerful pug and scampered through one of the open doors to the servants’ quarters. It was a shortcut to the living quarters, yet all it did was remind Eggsy that Ryan was still missing. The sun was high in the sky, so it must be nearing lunch and there was still no sign of him. Eggsy would be leaving soon and his friends wouldn’t even know. 

JB barked and Eggsy waved his hand at the pug. “I know. There’s no use, yeah?”

“No use for what?”

Eggsy nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning toward the unknown person who had spoken. Lord Valentine stood with his cane in hand, Clarice wrapped around his neck. Eggsy put a hand to his chest and let out a huff of air. 

“You startled me, bruv. Got to let a guy know you’re sneaking up on him. Proper fright you gave me.”

Richmond chuckled and stepped forward. “Didn’t mean to do all that. But a little scare is good for the soul.”

“Don’t know about all that, but if you say so.” Eggsy scratched the back of his head, a small flush coloring his cheeks. “What you doing back here anyhow?”

“Oh, you know. Wanted to see how the other half live and all that. So what were you talking about when I came up on you?”

“I was just talking to JB about my friend, Ryan. It’s weird. His room’s all empty and no one has seen him.”

“That’s a shame. It could be that he found tenure at a different faculty though. If he’s one of your friends, he must be a bright boy.”

Eggsy gave a short laugh, the unexpected compliment throwing him off. “I wouldn’t say that. We were raised together, you know? So we watch out for one another. He wouldn’t have left out of nowhere like this though.”

“Well,” Lord Valentine looked up at the ceiling and tapped his cane against the tiled floor. “It’s nearly midday and we need to be departing. How about you write him a letter and I’ll make sure it gets delivered? That way you’ll know he either made it back here or the College can tell you where he’s gone. Sound good?”

Eggsy smiled, the idea melting away some of the worry. “Alright. That sounds better than what I’ve been doing.”

“And what would that be? Wandering around until you’re exhausted and don’t know what to do next?” Richmond laughed and got them walking again, heading toward the main halls. “I thought that might be where you were going with it.”

Eggsy jogged up to Lord Valentine and fell in step with him easily, scowling at the easy dismissal. “When no one takes you serious like, what are you supposed to do?”

Richmond saw Eggsy’s pouting face and scoffed. “You make them take you serious, son. You make them. Everyone has a price. Remember that, son.”

The dark tones tweaked Eggsy’s ear, but he bit his tongue, knowing better than to comment on it. Instead, he looked around them and noticed they were coming to the stairs. “So where we heading?”

“Well, a certain someone was not in his rooms when I went to fetch him so I found myself searching the College.”

“Oh.” Eggsy tucked his head down and found he could not ebb away the embarrassment. Who knew? “Sorry. I was-”

_Don’t trust anyone with your secrets, especially Lord Valentine._ The thought flashed through Eggsy’s mind so quick, he found his tongue caught before he realized it.

“I was just, you know, trying to find Ryan again. That’s all.”

Lord Valentine gazed at Eggsy from the corner of his eye, displeasure twisting his mouth into a frown. Clarice chattered quietly and plucked at her master’s collar When Eggsy took notice, Richmond quirked his mouth into a smirk. “Well, at least we already came up with a plan for that. So no more wandering off.” Richmond moved them quickly toward Eggsy’s sparse room, stopping at the threshold to pull out an ornate pocket watch. The timepiece was dazzling, even in the dim lighting of the hall and Eggsy couldn’t help the mental comparison to the compass in his own pocket. As beautiful as the watch was, it only felt soulless while the Alethiometer nearly beat out a heart rhythm for Eggsy. 

Lord Valentine snapped the watch closed and secreted it away into an inner pocket, snapping Eggsy’s attention back to the present at hand as well. “It can’t be helped. We were delayed already, but now is the time to get going. Grab your things and come to the main entrance.” Richmond motioned to the poorly packed bag on Eggsy’s bed and turned to leave. A thought made him pause, his head swiveling to catch Eggsy’s eye as he let go with one of his brilliant smiles. “I bet you’ve never ridden in a Zephyr before, have you?”

Eggsy couldn’t help the gasp of delight. A real Zephyr? He had only seen them from a vast distant, floating so high in the sky like a cloud. “Are you for real?!”

Lord Valentine chuckled, shaking his head. “Come find out. You have three minutes!” 

Nearly vibrating with excitement, Eggsy practically flew through his room and gathered everything he had left to pack, which wasn’t much. Though the packing was terrible, it proved a point to the lad that everything still fit within the confines of the coarsely made bag. 

Everything except his newly acquired trinket. 

Glancing back to the hall, Eggsy saw no one present. Like ripping off a particularly sticky bandage, Eggsy scrunched his eyes closed and withdrew the heavy bundle, placing it before him on the bed. One more look toward the door to ensure there was still no one watching and Eggsy descended on his hidden prize. He unwrapped the Compass with care, revealing the regal golden surface. Curious, he picked it up and studied the inscribed K though it didn’t make sense. It should be a K, but it was sideways. Eggsy slowly turned the Compass and watched the K turn around and around like a fool. 

That is, until JB let out a growly yap and scratched at his leg pitifully. 

Eggsy nearly threw the device onto his bed in his hurry to fold it away in the cloth again. “Right, right. Thanks, love. Nearly forgot myself there.” JB huffed in affirmation and Eggsy smiled at his fussy pup, placing the Alethiometer safely back in pocket. “Ready to say g’bye to these toffs that bad, huh?”

JB chased his tail in a circle and shifted into a sleek ermine, a jubilant chitter the only warning Eggsy had before the smart little Daemon tugged on their bond by taking off for the door. “Hey, you little snit! Get back here!” Eggsy called out in amusement more than anger, cringing at the displaced feeling since it wasn’t too bad or done out of malice. Still, he hurried along at any rate. Snatching his bag off the bed, he took off from his room for the past decade and half, calling out to JB with joy and laughter, not bothering to look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter done. I am loving this more and more. God, I can't wait for this thing to actually get going. I know it's still slow, but I can't help it. There is just such a deep storyline involved in the Northern Lights or Golden Compass the novel that I just don't want to gloss over. Especially since it all has a reason. And I plan on it being there. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten the true purpose for this story. There will be Hartwin a bunch and even some Merhartwin, since I really have developed a soft spot for the trio. 
> 
> Post again soon.


	3. The Journey Commences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy is finally ready to leave his old life behind, but at what cost?

~

The Zephyr was a mighty beast indeed. Towering to the highest peak of the domed roof near the Great Hall, the glimmering red and gold behemoth with its steadily purring motors drew the attention of all the usually reclusive Scholars. Lord Valentine stood at the docking bay with Gazelle, tapping out an unknown beat with his cane. As soon as he noticed Eggsy moving across the lawn, he gave a curt wave and moved inside, Gazelle waiting behind expectantly. 

A flurry of color stampeded down the metal dock and charged toward Eggsy with determination and righteous fury. “Where have you been?!” 

Hands on her hips and frizzy hair sticking out in various directions, Daisy Unwin looked a real fright. It didn’t help that she had chosen to dress herself in all of her “best clothes” as she would put it. A vibrant red jumper was accompanied by a horrid green skirt and a pair of orange rain boots. She was darling. Really.

Eggsy pressed his lips together to keep his smile in check. He also did not want to cause a bigger tantrum by bursting out in laughter. “Sorry for the wait, flower. I wanted to make sure you didn’t leave anything behind neither.”

Daisy crossed her arms and gave a dramatic pout. “I didn’t. You’re the one that probably did.”

“Nuh-uh.” Eggsy couldn’t help scooping her up in his free arm as he briskly walked toward the open bay of the Zephyr. 

“Yes huh!” Daisy gave a light shove to her brother’s chest, completely indignant.

Eggsy laughed, unable to help it any longer. She was just too cute. He lightly bonked his forehead to hers and crinkled his nose. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re the most darling thing ever?”

That definitely caught her tongue. Daisy’s cheeks puffed up with air as they began to color pink and she snapped her mouth closed. Abruptly turning her head, she crossed her arms and focused on their destination. She was going to break hearts one day all right. Eggsy couldn’t help his cheeky grin as he focused on stepping into the bay as well. 

Gazelle tapped her fingers against her crossed arms, annoyed. The warm-hearted display only encouraged her mood to sour. As the pair of orphans boarded the deck, Gazelle flicked her wrist at the waiting attendants and silently stepped aboard, waiting while the bay door lifted up behind her. She definitely needed to ask for a raise.

With the crew bustling about them, Eggsy maneuvered his way around the men, cognizant to stay out of the way, and found the stairs leading to the open maw of the upper deck. The metal decking below their feet started to hum and vibrate with the shift in pressure, signaling lift off. A thrill ran through Eggsy’s core; they were really flying. He carefully set Daisy down and held her hand.

“Ready to see the sky, lovebug?”

Daisy grinned, her previous mood completely forgotten. She tugged on Eggsy’s hand as she raced up the stairs, stumbling a bit from the sway of the airship. 

“Careful, muffin. Don’t need to lose your head.” Eggsy placed a steadying hand on Daisy’s back and helped to right her as best he could. 

“Then why are you so slow?!” She taunted back, the same cheeky grin reflecting back at Eggsy. 

“She’s got a point.” Eggsy looked up to the opening and found Lord Valentine peering down at the pair of misfits with humor. He clucked his tongue. “Did you not want a front row view?”

Taking mock offense, Eggsy scoffed. “’Course I do. If this ragamuffin would get a move on.” He grabbed Daisy’s sides and began wiggling his fingers in an attempt to tickle her. JB barked in jubilation, struggling up the stairs before he shifted to a bird. Lyra swatted at his passing feathers and changed into a lynx, vaulting up the stairs after the bird. 

Daisy practically squealed, swatting at the fiendish hands and running up the remaining stairs after Lyra. Richmond took a step back as she breached the upper deck, watching in amusement as she ran to hide behind him. The Daemons changed into bigger animals, one a tiger and the other a great wolf, and tussled with one another in the small hallway. Eggsy was right behind Daisy and made to grab at her around Richmond’s legs, when he bent down to intercept him. Eggsy instantly stilled, not sure if he had overstepped his boundaries or not. The Daemons shrunk back to their usual sizes, slinking back to their human with trepidation.

Richmond chuckled, his disarming smile in place. “Now, now. Both of you need to behave. It’s time for lunch and Jordan was kind enough to pack it up for us. Come along now.” The man stood and waved the children to follow him down the lavishly decorated hall, far different from the lower floor with nothing to cover the metalwork walls. 

Eggsy coughed to dispel the tight feeling of shame in his chest. It was strange really. He never felt bad about doing silly things before. Then again, he felt the need to impress this man. After all, he was granting Eggsy’s fervent wish and allowing him to bring Daisy along. He just expected better from Eggsy…right?

He looked down at his sister and smiled, holding out his hand as a peace offering. “We’ll play later, yeah?”

Daisy blinked up at him and shrugged, her hand easily settling back in her big brother’s. Their feet shushed across the plush carpet as they followed in Lord Valentine’s wake. “I don’t understand why we can’t play now. Does he not like us to?”

“I don’t think that’s it, flower. I think he wants us to act our best. Respectful like. He’s a big deal in society and we’re travelling with him now. We want to act like we belong, don’t we? You, a proper lady, and me, a gentleman.”

Daisy scrunched her nose, the idea of frills and the color pink on everything the first thing to come to mind. “I don’t know…isn’t it better to just be us?” She looked up to Eggsy for confirmation and found his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Daisy couldn’t help giggling at the sight. “You look silly like that.”

Eggsy snapped his mouth closed and shook his head. She was growing up so fast. Too fast. Mum would probably start tearing up, seeing her now. Daisy’s startled gasp instantly snapped his attention to the present, Eggsy quickly bending down to see her better. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

Daisy pulled her hand free and ran past her brother, completely tuning out his concerned questions. Eggsy worriedly turned to follow her and froze. They had entered a vast sitting area at the front of the ship, but none of the finery caught Eggsy’s eye the way the full wall of glass held his attention. Daisy was currently pressed against one of the panes and staring out over their beloved city. 

Eggsy didn’t even remember walking up to the sight. It was completely breathtaking, the colors and the brightness dazzling to anyone. They weren’t the only ship in the sky either. Smaller models could be seen zipping around the towering structures and big ships like theirs could be seen in the distance. It was amazing, too much like another world.

“Interesting, isn’t it?”

Eggsy jumped back from the glass, turning with a frown. Richmond was standing next to him, eyes taking in the same view. He hadn’t even heard the man come up on him. Rich turned to Eggsy and smiled. “Don’t you think?”

“Uh…yeah. It’s alright, I guess. I mean, I’ve never seen anything like this.”

“It’s pretty!” Daisy chimed in, not caring that her hands were smudging the glass. “What’s that though? I’ve never seen a place like that. Do you know, Eggsy?”

Daisy pointed off to their right, a magnificent lawn of green and trees decked out with flowers leading up to a brilliantly shining gold and silver building. It had the look of modernism, clashing with the ancient buildings surrounding it. Eggsy tried to make an educated guess, but came up with nothing. 

“Sorry, muffin. I don’t have a clue. Never seen it before.”

“That’s not a surprise. Most people don’t see that building for a reason. That is the Magisterium.”

Eggsy chilled at the thought. The Magisterium, where those defiant of authority would go to receive their sentencing. It’s where the Black Coats had to come from, though no one had concrete proof. They were supposedly a separate entity from the Magisterium, but that was just bollucks. They were enforcers for the government, for crying out loud. The Colleges were definitely not hiding something as nasty as the Black Coats. 

“Have you been there?” Daisy turned away from the cityscape to stare up at Lord Valentine with curiosity. 

“Daisy!” Eggsy exclaimed, shocked at her frankness. Though he was just as curious.

Richmond laughed and clapped Eggsy on the back. “Don’t worry. It’s all good.” Bending down to Daisy’s height, he cringed as a few joints popped from the movement, yet his eyes remained sharp and focused solely on her. “Ms. Thing, you need to learn to hold your tongue. Otherwise you’re going to get yourself in trouble. You hear me?”

Chastened, Daisy lowered her eyes and nodded her head, taking her hands off the window. Lyra let out a pitiful mewl and shifted to a butterfly, floating up to Daisy’s head. Eggsy grimaced, not liking the thought of Daisy being upset. 

“Good.” Lord Valentine stretched back to his full height, studying his upset ward with apathy. 

Eggsy watched his sister bite her lip, eyes watering and threatening to spill over. He glanced at Richmond and scowled. “She didn’t mean nothing by it, Sir,” he quietly pressed, moving over to pull the girl close. Daisy succumbed to the gentle presence, burying her face in Eggsy’s leg to cry. Eyes flashing with disdain, the boy glared at their host, finding no remorse. JB curled his lip back from his teeth and shuffled closer to Daisy.

Instead, Richmond barked out a harsh laugh. “You think I care? Respect is a very real thing, and one I demand. We’ll be landing before dinner and I expect better manners. From the both of you. We’ll be dining with the Prime Minister after all.” He waved his hand toward the opposite wall, Eggsy following the motion. 

Gazelle relaxed against the wall with a complete air of boredom, arms crossed and eyes gazing out the windows. Eggsy scrunched his brows in wariness. He never saw her come in. Suddenly, Gazelle turned toward him and Eggsy couldn’t help the chill that overcame him. He quickly turned back to Lord Valentine. 

“Gazelle’s going to make sure you’re dressed for dinner. You have the run of the ship, but make sure you stay out of the way of the crew. I don’t want to hear one negative word about either of you.” Richmond sighed, Clarice’s tail swinging slowly from one side to the other as her sharp eyes focused on JB and Lyra. “Eat what you like and don’t make a mess. I hate messes.”

Gazelle seemingly appeared next to Eggsy, startling the boy with an ease he didn’t care for. “I’ve got it.”

The words sounded like ice chips prickling Eggsy’s spine. He looked at the silent girl. Really looked. She returned Eggsy’s gaze and smirked, her face changing to a frigid, silver metal for just an instant. She wasn’t human, wasn’t anything Eggsy had ever seen before. That decided it. He definitely didn’t like her. 

“We don’t need a wet nurse,” he snapped, JB barking his approval. Daisy turned her head to the side, enough to see the scary adults being mean to her brother. Lyra fluttered from Daisy’s head and shifted into her snowy leopard, a growly hiss accompanying the chorus. 

“Seems you do, if you throw these kinds of tantrums,” Gazelle dismissed, bowing her head slightly to Lord Valentine. 

He chuckled, tapping his cane against the floor. “You kids play nice. I’ll be around. Don’t doubt it.” 

Eggsy’s eyes trailed the charmingly cruel man from the room before turning back to his new nemesis. He couldn’t help the scowl on his face or the tight grip he had on Daisy’s shoulder, trying to shield her from the MetaHuman. “That’s what you are, ain’t it? A Meta?”

Gazelle sneered. “That’s not exactly kind, you know?”

“Does it matter?” Eggsy countered, daring to take a step forward in challenge.

“It will,” Gazelle took Eggsy’s challenge, stepping into his space yet remaining a hairsbreadth away. She leaned into his ear. Eggsy forced himself to remain still as he mentally talked himself up with as much bravado as he could muster. “After all,” she whispered, slowly sliding a single digit down his face that melted into a finely honed point of metal. “You don’t want to find your dear little darling mutilated in her sleep, do you?” The sharp point pricked Eggsy’s chin and his eyes widened, apprehension and fear mixing an ugly cocktail in his head.

“Wha-…”

Instantly, JB took on the form of a viscous Eastern dragon, snarling ferociously as his long, elegant form wrapped around the circle of bodies with ease. His head hovered over Daisy’s as a sign of protection, intense red eyes zeroing in on Gazelle. The MetaHuman barely registered the change. She, instead, flicked her finger off Eggsy’s chin, leaving behind a neat red line. Eggsy’s body practically hummed with tension as he death glared at Gazelle. She cocked her head to the side and huffed out a laugh. 

“You realize I can’t move away from you with your Daemon all up in arms as he is. Back off and I will gladly step away from you.”

Frustrated, Eggsy grit his teeth, refusing to back down. He wasn’t a coward, damn it! But all he wanted was to get away from the Meta and wash his face. His skin was nearly crawling from the contact. On the other hand, Gazelle seemed perfectly at ease with the conflict, watching Eggsy’s struggles with amusement. In the end, Daisy was the one to break the draw by turning out of Eggsy’s embrace. Her bottom lip quivered as she looked up at Gazelle, but nothing stopped her from shoving the older girl. 

“Leave my brother alone,” Daisy bravely let out, her voice faint from the sheer amount of fright she felt.

Shocked at the display, Gazelle blinked down at the small girl, not sure how to respond until a small smile crept onto her face. “Alright.” She closed her eyes and waited, a smirk beginning to grow. 

Eggsy glanced down at Daisy, awed at the courage she had shown, and saw the terror in her eyes.   
His heart seized with unrest at the sight. “Daisy love,” he murmured, feeling JB unravel his hold on the trio though he refused to forfeit his dragon form just yet. The pressing idea of taking Gazelle’s head off quickly withdrew to a subtle promise in the back of his mind. He didn’t even bother to look back at the Meta as she withdrew, knowing JB was still tracking her movements. Eggsy flowed down to his knees and gazed up at the tear-stained cheeks and reddened eyes of his sister. “You’re okay, muffin. I promise. You did nothing wrong.”

Daisy’s eyes welled up again, sniffling to try and keep the tears at bay. “…Sc-scar-y.” Chubby tears spilled over her lashes as she hiccupped and swiped at her cheeks. “You…you were going to get hurt,” Daisy cried, working herself up to a wail. “And I-I couldn’t do ANYTHING!” 

Eggsy sighed as the floodgates opened, Daisy standing there and bawling up to the ceiling at all of her imaginings. JB finally dismissed Gazelle’s distant presence as unimportant in the face of Daisy’s state of distress. He changed to a beautiful golden retriever and padded up to her. He nudged her arm and whined, tail wagging in agitation. Lyra shifted back to a small kitten, winding her way around Daisy’s legs as she purred.

Eggsy couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculous sight. It began to change from a smile to a chuckle, finally morphing to a full out laugh. All the tension eased out of him and Eggsy gladly embraced the calmness that flooded his being. Daisy quickly became cognizant of the laughter emanating from her brother, breaking the crying jag. She started crying in spurts instead, trying her best to hold it in before all the emotions came spilling out a bit at a time.

“Oh, ragamuffin,” Eggsy chided good-naturedly, standing back up. “What a brave girl you are.” He gently nudged JB to the side and was careful not to touch Lyra with his hand. 

Though Daemons could interact with one another and their own humans could hold them to their hearts content, it was forbidden for another human to physically touch someone else’s Daemon. It was an unspeakable crime, one that no one dared to commit. It was not even a written rule or law. Rather, it was instinctual, an inborn trait of every human and Daemon that walked this Earth. 

“Eggy…” Daisy scrubbed at her eyes, quelling herself as best she could. “Don’t go.” She held out her hand, looking pitiful and all too lost for Eggsy to ignore. 

Softly chuckling, Eggsy scooped Daisy up by her arms and wrapped her in a warm hug. “I’m not going anywhere, sweet thing. Shush now. Come on. That’s my girl.”

Daisy snuggled into the embrace, safety and love helping to dissipate the remaining vestiges of fear. “Love you,” she murmured into his shirt, eyelids dipping from all the excitement.

Eggsy placed a soft kiss against her head. “Love you too.” He glanced over at the exit and found them to be alone for the time being, inwardly grateful. “Do you want to eat a little?”

Daisy picked her head up and looked over at the buffet table set to the side. Various glass domes housed different pastries and petite sandwiches. Though she shook her head in negation, her stomach gave her away. Quite loudly.

A fierce blush erupted as Eggsy watched, all good humor once again. JB barked out happily, scampering over toward the food. Eggsy hefted her up a little higher and maneuvered them toward a plush loveseat near the far window. “I’ll make you a plate. Be right back, yeah?” 

Daisy allowed her brother to set her down on the soft cushion, barely watching Eggsy retreat. Lyra easily jumped up next to her and cuddled into her lap, a contented purr starting up. Softly stroking the gingham fur, Daisy’s eyes returned to the captivating scene unfolding before her, the vibrant blue sky and puffy white clouds rolling by as the city crawled away beneath them. It truly was stunning. And a little heartbreaking. 

“Mum would have really liked this, wouldn’t she?”

The whispered question had Eggsy pause with a small Danish halfway to the plate. JB was eyeing the pastry madly, sitting on his heels and licking his chops. At the twinge of regret, he sharply looked up at his master and huffed out a breath. Eggsy closed his eyes and sighed, the somber mood infectious. “Yeah, lovebug, she really would.” Eggsy quickly plated up a couple more treats and sat down beside his sister, JB dutifully at his feet. “She would have loved to be here with you more though.”

Lyra picked her head up to stare at Daisy, a wide yawn accompanying the movement. Lip quivering, Daisy turned her big hazel eyes up to her brother. “Eggsy, I can’t remember what mum looked like. I keep trying to look at her picture, but…but-” A few tears spilled over and she swiped at her cheeks furiously. “It doesn’t stay! It keeps disappearing!”

“Oh, Daisy.” As Lyra jumped to the armrest to stretch out, Eggsy drew the distraught girl into his lap, cradling her as gentle as possible. “It’s alright. I know it’s hard. But mum wouldn’t want us to cry about it. Look where we are now. She’d be thrilled. Promise.”

“But Lord Valentine and that monkey…they’re so _mean_.”

Eggsy pursed his lips and began a slow rocking motion. “He’s only trying to help us…” He didn’t even believe it, the words falling flat on his own ears. After all, his demeanor and the callous way Richmond had treated them both wasn’t right.

“Nuh-uh! He’s mean and you know it!” Daisy pulled her head away, determination written across her face. “Besides, that scary woman tried to hurt you and he didn’t care!” 

A wry smile made its appearance at that. “Yeah, she did. But to be fair, Lord Valentine wasn’t here for that so he couldn’t well know that was happening.”

“He could too!”

Eggsy’s brow furrowed, a lash of anger coming out. “Daisy, that’s enough! What we supposed to do, eh? We’re up in the sky, heading toward the North.”

Daisy extricated herself from her brother’s lap and stood up, pouting as she folded her arms. “I don’t want to go North. I want to go home!”

“Where is that? We don’t have a home to go back to!”

Daisy dropped her arms and stamped her feet, just shy of having a fit. “Jordan’s my home! It’s mine and yours and mum’s and…and-it’s supposed to be EVERYTHING! Why’d we have to leave?!”

“I couldn’t stand it and neither could you!” Eggsy ground his teeth and stood, staring down at the willful child. “We had to leave! This is our only chance!”

“I don’t want a chance! I want my home!” Beside herself with emotion, Daisy stormed out of the sitting room, Lyra racing to keep on her heels as she changed into a rabbit. 

Furious at the dismissal, Eggsy turned to follow her with JB shifting into a lion at his side. “Daisy Belacqua Unwin!”  
Retreating footsteps was his only reply. Snarling, he made for the exit and ran after the little white rabbit, keenly aware that he felt like Alice. As Eggsy and JB moved past the threshold, the golden monkey Clarice prowled out of the shadows beside it. She cocked her head at the pair and blinked at the restrained anger she saw. Lord Valentine stepped up beside her and she chattered quietly up at him. He deftly lowered an arm and Clarice gracefully scaled up to his shoulder where she whispered in his ear. 

“Family drama, huh? Well, isn’t that interesting? Gazelle.” 

The Metahuman stepped out of a side room and stared at her master, bored. “What?”

“You heard all that?”

When she nodded in the affirmative, Lord Valentine’s smile turned wicked. “Get rid of that girl, would you?”

Gazelle raised a questioning brow. “You sure you want that boy as an heir?”

Richmond moved closer to her, a half shrug his way of answering. “Nah. But it will be interesting. There’s just something about him, something not _normal_. Can’t put my finger on it.” Gazelle watched Lord Valentine’s mannerisms until he turned toward her with a smile. “But I bet you can.”

Gazelle sighed and flicked her wrist, her fingers sharpening to points. “Whatever you say.”

Richmond chuckled. “That’s my girl. Hop to it.” He watched his assistant go before glancing down at Clarice. Her smile mirrored his and he couldn’t help the laugh it provoked. “Guess it’s time for this big, bad wolf to play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever said that surgery doesn't impede creativity...well, it does for me. 
> 
> The story is finally heating up and getting somewhere! I wanted to try something different and bring in the amazing elements of violence from the Kingsman aspect for Gazelle. Just remember that this is not just purely the Dark Materials world. It will be a mix and I hope this mesh of fantastical worlds will delight you into staying tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Darkness with Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gets thrown into the thick of things as he follows his sister down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy. Fair warning, there is cussing and some not nice name calling.

~

There was no trace of his blonde brat of a sister. And Eggsy was running out of time.

“Dai-sy! Come out, darlin’. **Please.** ” 

Eggsy had combed all of the halls he could find, peering into every open doorway and passage. He had followed JB’s lead, the pug sniffing along and rushing this way and that with nothing to show for it. The boy even went so far as to peek in a few crates that were strewn here and there, finding nothing but packing straw and carefully placed artifacts from Valentine’s previous expedition. The crew had given him funny looks, but had left him to his scrambling long ago. No one had bothered to help, much less ask what was doing. And didn’t that just tell him he was in the wrong neck of the woods with this lot. 

Selfish prats.

A crackling screech of white noise drummed through the halls as a hidden speaker system came alive. JB howled at the terrible noise as he backed up against Eggsy’s legs, staring up at his master with anxiety and fear. Eggsy whipped around, searching out the source and finding no answer.

_“This is your Captain speaking on behalf of Master Valentine. Clearance crew, prepare for descent.”_

Eggsy leaned against the icy metal wall, feeling gravity shift as the Zephyr descended. He glanced around one more time before he cursed quietly to himself. He chewed his lip as he carefully made his way down the narrow hall, keeping a hand against the surface just in case. JB shuffled alongside him for a few paces before he shifted to an ermine, skittering up his pant leg and hiding in his shirt.  
“Scaredy cat,” Eggsy sighed, a small smile breaching his face at the familiarity before he became serious once more. “Daisy,” he called out, letting the echo carry his message. “We’re about to land. I need you to come out now.” A bead of sweat rolled slowly down between Eggsy’s shoulder blades, sending a ripple of tension through his muscles.

_“Dock crew, prepare all parcels and crates for transport,” the disembodied voice warbled. “Master Valentine has instructed **all items** are to be removed with the utmost of care. Any negligence in this will result in discipline and removal from service.”_

Incredulous eyes looked up at the low ceiling. “You serious, bruv? Isn’t that a bit much?”

“Not when it entails the loss of a priceless item.”

Eggsy bristled at the condescending tone, dripping with honey and venom. JB peeked his ferret head out the collar of his shirt and hissed at the offender. Turning a scowl on the MetaHuman, he found Gazelle perched against the opposite wall, studying her nails with the air of someone quite bored with their surroundings. Or just with _someone_ in particular. If he could spit his distaste, he most definitely would. 

“Can I _help_ you?” Help translating to ‘get the hell away from me’. Eggsy could definitely hear it in his voice and he hoped it got across just as well.

Gazelle gave a biting smile. “No. But I think you need some, considering you sound like a lost kitten.”

Eggsy held his tongue, a few choice curses swirling around his mind instead. This is not what he needed right now. He needed to focus. Turning away from the Meta, he looked down the rest of the hall and sighed. Where else was there to search? Glancing back at those intense, glittering eyes, Eggsy closed his eyes in defeat. What could it hurt? “Daisy’s missing.”

“Is she now?” The honest inquiry nearly floored the blond. He looked over the Meta and was just as surprised to see her demeanor change to one of authority and business. “This ship is not so vast, but there are many places where she could go. Once we land, the Zephyr is due for repairs before the travel North. We need to find her before then. When was the last time you saw her?”

Eggsy would never admit to the well of gratitude, but it was present all the same. “After our little…tiff.” He quickly looked away and studied the ceiling instead, feeling JB’s curious eyes on him the whole time. “She wasn’t too happy with everything and she just,” Eggsy gave a halfhearted shrug. “Took off. Been trying to find her since.”

_“All Guests, please remain seated in your designated areas. Security, sweep ports 4 through 7. Once again, Security, sweep ports 4 through 7.”_

“We need to hurry.” Gazelle seemed to move like a serpent, all sinewy and elegant. “We have five minutes at the most.” She was leaning against the wall one moment and striding back down the passage in the next, leaving a baffled Eggsy in her wake. She was definitely quick. Eggsy would give her that. Gazelle glanced back at him, an expectant brow raised. “Are you coming?”

And there was his scowl again. “’Course I am. I thought we was going to finish this hall. ‘s all.” 

Gazelle turned away, dismissing the idea without a word. Eggsy huffed and looked down as JB leaned out of his collar. The twitching nose and cocked head was all the inquiry the boy needed. He gently brushed his fingers down JB’s thick fur and rolled his eyes. “I know. But we need the help. We don’t have to trust her for that.”

If an ermine could look annoyed. JB shook his little head and tucked himself back within the warm shirt. Eggsy chuckled, following after the Meta. “Yeah, I didn’t believe me either, mate.”

~

Daisy was cold. 

It didn’t matter that she still had her coat and boots on, not that she had bothered to take them off. But the air down in the dark space she had found was biting, piercing through her pitiful layers to her core. She had wrapped her arms around her knees long ago, Lyra tucked into the small space created by her stomach and legs. 

Some warmth had come of it, but not much. And not enough to do much good. 

Deep down, she knew it was silly to be sitting all the way down here in the airship, wherever here was. But Eggsy had been so _mean_. It was all so unfair. And he hadn’t even bothered to find her. He was probably glad she was gone now. 

With all of her inner dramatics, Daisy’s pout stuck out further and further until she felt like crying. Again. With a trembling lip, she stuck her head down in the space Lyra was occupying and squeezed her eyes shut. She wouldn’t cry. She _wouldn’t!_

“Are you ready to go back yet?”

The soft notes Lyra purred up at her had Daisy taking a shuddering breath and opening her eyes. 

“No. Why should I? It’s not like he wants me there.”

Lyra’s large golden eyes blinked up at her, though the Daemon remained curled in her lap. “You know as well as I do that Eggsy loves you. You’re being foolish.”

“So? If I’m foolish, then so are you!”

Lyra closed her eyes and put her head back down. “I have no choice but to accompany you, no matter how foolish the venture is. We are one, Daisy. I know your thoughts and inner feelings as well as you know mine. You don’t want to be down here and that means we don’t have to be down here. Go and apologize. You’ll feel better.”

Daisy knew her pout was going to be permanent at this point. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Really?” Lyra cracked open one eye and studied her human. “Then why are you so miserable?”

“Because!”

Lyra sighed out and went back to resting, giving as much heat as she could muster in this cold space. They had been dwelling here for the better part of an hour and it had diminished her strength greatly. Not to mention the Nightghast that Daisy swore was looking for them in this dark space. The terrible vapor form of a spiteful soul could do unmentionable things and the stories circulated by the willful children of Jordan made the thought of a Nightghast all the more terrifying. Lyra knew that was part of the reason why Daisy was so cranky and upset, but it was also the build up of emotion the girl was refusing to confront. She was still so young and had much to learn about her world yet.

The sudden lurch of the Zephyr had Lyra alert and looking around as Daisy squelched her instinct to scream. The cargo boxes they were hiding amongst groaned at the shift but remained where they were. It felt like they were dropping, down, down, down. 

“Lyra, what’s happening?” Daisy’s ears gave a painful pop at the change in pressure and she pressed her hands against them with a whimper.

Lyra jumped down to the floor and stretched, eyes roaming around the dim space. “We’re landing.”

Daisy carefully took her hands away from her ears and shivered. “Good. We can finally get off this thing.”

“We should get back to Eggsy. He’s going to be worried.”

Daisy scoffed, feeling her courage return at the prospect of freedom. “Don’t start that again. He doesn’t want us here, remember?”

Lyra sat down and licked at one of her paws, scrubbing her face and ears. “I don’t recall him ever saying such a thing.”

The little blonde shakily got to her feet with a scowl, the nerves in her legs prickling with the rush of blood and much needed oxygen. “Either way, I’m getting off this ship and going home.” 

“Our home is with Eggsy.”

“ _No._ Our home is Jordan. I don’t care what Egghead says.”

“Resorting to name-calling is childish, Daisy.” 

“So is telling me what to do,” the blonde mocked, carefully shuffling out from between the crates. Daisy couldn’t help hesitating, the thought of the Nightghast coming back for them terrifying her. But they couldn’t stay here any longer. Daisy wanted to go home. She looked around as best she could to make sure they were still alone before making her way down deeper into the space below deck. 

~

Swarming deckhands made for quite a challenge. Eggsy mentally chomped down on all the wonderful expletives he wanted to shout every time a shoulder or boot ended up colliding into him. All for the sake of keeping up with the Meta, who apparently had a plan and was way too good at avoiding the jam of bodies.

Somehow, this brilliancy involved the captain. They cleared the main gangway and headed higher, almost toward the front of the Zephyr. Glancing around the vibrant quarters leading to the captain’s helm, Eggsy absently rubbed at the dull ache left in his arm and sighed.

“You going to tell me how we’re going to find my sister or what?”

Gazelle kept at her quick, no nonsense pace and didn’t bother with a response, if the derisive snort was anything to go by. Eggsy barely contained the need to sulk. Thankfully he was saved the show of bad manners by the sight of the brilliantly painted sunset ahead of them. Gazelle honed in on the captain of the vessel, leaving Eggsy to lose himself in the sight of the sky. 

“…We’re landing in two…”

No way. Eggsy broke away from the mesmerizing patina of color and actually looked at his surroundings. An efficient crew of the captain’s most trusted strode around the helm, pinpointing their destination with various charts and checking against the ships’ logistics. The captain himself was to the right of the actual pilot and seemed to be in a heated exchange with Gazelle, though the words were spoken too low to overhear.

All except those precious few that were said too loud. Landing in two. They were out of time. Eggsy didn’t even bother to break up the argument and get into it with the twit of a metalloid instead. He spun around to leave the helm when his eye caught on the gleaming copper of a speaker of some sort. It was situated in a special nook with papers and a pen next to the device. That had to be what caused the captain’s voice to resonate throughout the Zephyr.

Before he could say he had decided on his actions, Eggsy was moving and depressing a large black button in front of the horn. A sharp ringing filled up the space before a dull hum of noise faded to the background. 

“Fool! Get away from there!”

Now or never then. “Daisy…” The name crackled through the halls, Eggsy feeling the vibrations as he closed his eyes. “Daisy, I know you can hear me. It’s Eggsy…” Right, like she would forget her own brother in the span of an hour. The brunette huffed out a breath at his jumbled mind. “Look, love, I need you to come out and meet me on the dock. Ple-”

The grip on his arm startled Eggsy enough to let go of the button and the tug on his arm had the brunet turning to face a very pissed off man. JB jumped out of the safety of his collar and shifted into a wolf, snarling at the Daemon perched on the captain’s shoulder. The puffed crow spread its wings and circled over JB’s head, cawing and making all sorts of racket. The captain was practically growling in Eggsy’s face as extra hands landed on his arms and shoulders. “No one messes with my equipment, boy. Get. Out.”

The crew hauled him backward and had Eggsy tripping to keep his legs from flailing too badly. “Oi! Lemme go!” JB was about to jump to his rescue when another dog Daemon snatched him by the scruff of the neck. The wolf was instantly replaced by JB’s little pug form, whining at the treatment. Eggsy tried pulling one of his arms free for leverage without success. “I _can_ walk!”

No one bothered to say anything, nor did they let him go. The trip back through the gangway was significantly shorter with the unwanted aid of a couple crewmembers. Eggsy would have to remember that. Right. Sarcasm would definitely help in this situation. Without preamble or fanfare, Eggsy heard the change of gait as metal rang out and changed to the sturdy thump of wood from the docks. Before he could start his verbal riot against the crew, the men unceremoniously dumped him on his backside and left, the dog Daemon tossing JB into his lap. 

JB instantly turned within the safety of Eggsy’s body and started barking at the retreating forms. Eggsy couldn’t help the snort. “Yeah, you tell ‘em, sweetheart.”

JB gave a snort himself before shifting into a ferret once more and climbing to Eggsy’s shoulder. The blond shook his head and settled JB closer to his chest before taking a good look around the dock. The sky had turned a bleak gray and a dreary fog had started to roll in from the coast, the sunlight’s last rays finally dying. The Zephyr was being swarmed by different dockhands, some unloading various parcels while others restocked the bowels of the ship with crates and necessities. 

Along the port, water vessels were gently swaying next to other airships, their travelers taking cover within the safety of their swollen bellies or fleeing into the city for the night. Eggsy grimaced at the thought of having nowhere to go within this foreign place. He glanced toward the distant shimmer of tall buildings and lights at the heart of the city and the deserted pathways before him. 

“Yellow brick road, eh?” Eggsy muttered to himself.

“Eggsy!” 

The sharp baritone of Lord Valentine had the lad wincing. He really didn’t need to be reminded of his failure as a brother right now. Turning around with a half-cocked smile in place, Eggsy raised his hand and gave a small wave. “Yeah? I mean, yes?”

Richmond strolled down the loading ramp with his cheeky grin, swinging his cane at every step. “Heard your announcement over the call line. The captain didn’t much appreciate that. Did something happen?” 

“My sister…” Eggsy frowned as JB poked his head out of his collar with a squeak, shifting his head to watch some of the boxes beside them. “What is it, love?”

Eggsy looked over the items taken from the depths of the Zephyr and spied a flash of blond hair. “Daisy!” A chitter of acknowledgement came from JB as he jumped free of Eggsy’s shirt and bounded after the fleeing girl. “Daisy, wait!” When his sister merely picked up her speed at being caught, Eggsy didn’t bother to wait around. He took off after her, following JB’s lead as he changed into a large dog. 

Richmond watched the boy take off after the swift girl, stomping his cane into the wooden port. “Eggsy! Eggsy!” The boy didn’t so much as hesitate at his name, just kept racing after his sister and disappearing into the maze of the city. “Damn him! Gazelle!”

“What?” The lithe viper woman stalked down the planks toward her master with a scowl. “I’m busy.”

Lord Valentine sneered at her and struck out with his cane, catching the Meta on the shoulder. “Make yourself un- _busy_ and Get. That. Girl!” He spun away as a sleek car rumbled toward the Zephyr. “Call the Black Coats, get Dean, and find Eggsy. Bring him BACK!” 

Gripping her pained shoulder, Gazelle’s narrowed gaze watched Richmond climb into the back of the waiting carriage and the chauffer surreptitiously closed the door behind him. She hissed in anger as she glanced at the damaged area, her black shirt now sporting a small tear. The beaten skin beneath rippled with a metallic haze before settling back to its unmarred perfection. 

“Bastard,” she snapped out, knowing it wouldn’t reach his ears. Spinning on her heels, she glared at the shocked deckhands and bared her teeth. “What are you all looking at? Get back to work!” The young men quickly scrambled away to their duties as Gazelle stalked into the Zephyr. “And someone find Dean!”

~

Eggsy scrambled to keep sight of Daisy in the darkened alleys, her blond hair and vibrant clothes a blessed beacon for him to follow. He knew he wasn’t out of shape by any means. He tussled with the best of them. But this running was for the birds. Eggsy’s lungs were on fire and he felt the strain in poor JB as well. Though his Daemon could go much farther, he was bound to Eggsy’s limitations. And Daisy just was not giving up. 

“Damn it all! Daisy! Please! Talk to me!” 

The few souls they had passed were quick to glance their way before moving along. That didn’t mean they all would. From the looks of these parts, it wasn’t too safe now the sun was down. “Darling! Please!”

Daisy must be slowing down by now. Though she was still a hyper child, she couldn’t have the four winds at her back much longer. JB had fallen back a few paces toward Eggsy, feeling the drain of energy too. The lad stalled out and planted his hands on his knees, bending over to catch his breath. 

“I-I don’t…even know-where…we are. _Shit._ ” He tried to catch his breath, though it was useless to think he could speed up the process. JB worriedly circled around him, a constant whine ratcheting up his nerves. “I know. I know. I’m trying.”

Glancing around the sketchy area, Eggsy scowled at all of the dark recesses and narrow paths Daisy could have scampered down. JB leaned his paws on his master’s shin and stared imploringly up at the brunet. “Darling, I get it. I do. Which way did she go, love? Show me.”

JB gave a sharp yip and pushed off Eggsy’s leg, changing into a sleek English pointer. He snuffled the ground for a moment and bellowed at Daisy’s scent. He struck a pose, front paw lifted from the cobblestones and directed his nose toward a cramped doorway on the left. Eggsy huffed a grateful laugh and stretched to his full height. “Alright, Jack!”

Eggsy jogged to the door and rattled the knob. Locked. Little brat. “Daisy!” He pounded on the aged wood to no avail. He merely drew the attention of the shady blokes hiding about. JB growled at the looks before shifting to a small finch. He fluttered around Eggsy’s shoulders, giving a chirp of encouragement. “No luck,” Eggsy muttered as much to himself as his companion. He shuffled closer to the door and placed his ear against the wood. A small patter reached him along with some muffled words. None of it was clear until a piercing scream rattled the poor brunet to the bone. “DAISY!!!”

JB shifted into a snarling panther that stalked behind him. Heart hammering, Eggsy reared back and slammed his shoulder into the door. No good. The door only groaned at the pressure. Gnashing his teeth, Eggsy stepped back and rammed the door again. He felt a buckle of the frame and the lock, but it still held. Damn. 

Another scream reached Eggsy’s ears and JB gave a lion’s roar in return, the shift of his form effortless as the nervous energy bled through their bond. The brunet shifted back for another go at the door when the throb of his shoulder had him gasp in pain. Eggsy felt the muscles tense up and his arm fell to his side. He couldn’t lift it! _“Shit!”_ A deep baritone yelled out something, Lord knew what, but the thought of a man in there with his precious little sister nearly undid him. Fierce determination lit a fire through Eggsy’s blood. Like hell he was going to give up. “Daisy! I’m coming!” 

Bringing his foot up, he made sure his balance was okay before kicking the ever-loving hell out of the door. The frame squealed and let out a splintering crash as the door gave in. Finally. Eggsy stumbled into the opening as the door banged against the wall. “Daisy?!” 

_**“EGGSY!”**_ Daisy’s wail of terror squeezed Eggsy’s heart in a vice. Scuffling and snarling echoed throughout the building, lending more fear to the horrible knot in Eggsy’s stomach. JB hurtled through the doorway with a roar, his lion’s body growing larger as he charged into the dark. 

Eggsy gave chase, filthy windows in the ceiling lending a bit of light from the outside. He dodged around stray boxes and crates, jumping over spilled contents here and there. The tug of his Daemon bond urged him on faster. It had gone too quiet, the only sound his hurried gait and the panting growl of JB up ahead. 

“Daisy?!” No response came though he knew he was close. He had to be!

Eggsy ran around a scattering of stacked crates and made it to a clearing of sorts in the middle of the building. JB prowled around the space and nosed at something on the ground. Eggsy felt his heart leap into his throat and cautiously moved forward. JB glanced over at his master and let out a pitiful moan, shifting back into his little pug form. 

“No,” Eggsy breathed as he came forward to see a little orange boot flopped down on the ground, a smear of glistening red decorating the garish color. Eggsy fell to his knees in front of the boot and glanced at the solemn pug. “Where…?” He swallowed the lump in his throat and stared around the dim warehouse. “Where is she?”

JB gave a whine and looked around himself. Eggsy felt the icy grip of despair come across the bond as JB lifted his head to howl. He couldn’t track her. It was like Daisy had disappeared. 

She was gone.

_“FUCK!”_ Eggsy curled his good hand into a fist and smashed it into the concrete floor. He was slipping into his head. Thoughts began oozing to the surface, dark, hate-filled ideas that were overtaking his mind. He knew he needed to get a grip and track down whoever it was that had nabbed his sister. But it was so hard to pull himself together. He was drowning…

JB’s snarl was the only warning Eggsy got before someone grabbed the back of his coat, hauling him to his feet. JB whined as teeth closed around the scruff of his neck and held him aloft. Eggsy let out a few curses and struggled in the grip, trying to maneuver a hit to his unknown assailant. Another cloaked figure moved in from the side and Eggsy saw the ornate seal on the inky black coat and the dog at his heels. 

“The fuck?!” What were Black Coats doing here? “I didn’t do nothing wrong! My sister-!”

The hooded man turned his head and whistled into the dark. “Hey, we got another one!”

What? Another one? “Hey! Lemme go! I told you I didn’t do nothing!” Eggsy’s assailant jabbed at his injured shoulder and a searing pain had the brunet hissing in discomfort. 

“This one’s injured.” 

“Yeah? So’s the other one. Bag ‘im and let’s go. We got a quota to fill.” 

Eggsy’s captor gripped his bad arm and yanked it back, tearing a scream of pain from the brunet. A sharp prick stabbed into his neck, but that seemed like a distant feeling compared to his shoulder. These bastards. Without a thought for his safety and merely consumed with survival, Eggsy bent his knees and propelled himself back into the black coat. The yelp of surprise was a good sign though he was being taken down with the guy. 

Eggsy tried his best to turn around and swung an uncoordinated fist at the guy. Gods, his head was swimming. A hard strike slammed into his jaw and Eggsy felt his body crumple to the ground. What was going on? It seemed like a marathon distance to rise onto his knees, though he was bent over onto his good hand. 

A loud cry had Eggsy jump and turn toward the source of the noise. An arrow had pierced the dog holding JB hostage. The Daemon disintegrated into sparkling ash as his master fell down in front of Eggsy. JB flopped to the ground and gave a pitiful bark. He tried to stand but couldn’t make it. The brunet sobbed at the ache in his chest and wobbled toward his Daemon. 

“JB…love.” Eggsy sounded drunk. Better yet, he felt like it. His vision was going all wonky and he couldn’t seem to get his body to move. Eggsy was able to stroke a hand down JB’s coarse fur and feel the thrum of peace it caused. 

Footsteps…and the sharp bark of commands from a weird voice. Heavy, booted feet came into Eggsy’s view and then a crouching figure drew his eyes upward. The brunet craned his neck upward and blinked at the veiled man before him. The cry of a hawk barely reached Eggsy’s ears as the giant bird flapped down to the ground beside JB. 

“Nooo,” Eggsy groused out as he tried to shoo the bird away from his Daemon, which left him leaning forward with no stability. The brunet sighed as he fell forward, the hazy darkness swirling in his mind. Except, he didn’t hit the ground. 

A strong embrace gathered him up easily and the scent of the earth and trees lulled Eggsy’s weak struggles. “Easy, lad,” the deep rumble caressed his ears. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” 

Eggsy frowned at the strange accent and peered up at the hidden face, catching a weird reflection of himself. “Who’re you? My sister…”

“I’m sorry, Eggsy-”

The boy grimaced at his name, not quite putting together that a stranger shouldn’t know him. Shouldn’t be this nice. Or helpful. Or anything. _I’m sorry, Eggsy._ The sentence swirled around Eggsy’s mind and had a chasm of hurt and sadness reeling the brunet into the darkness of sleep. “Daisy…”

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun. New characters have been introduced and a VIP character gets to finally be here in the next chapter. More exciting things to be revealed and come to light. So much more to come. Post again as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, I fell in love with this concept and spent way too much time developing the world. So...I ran out of time. But do not despair, I plan on continuing it well to the end. I hope you enjoyed this slice of paradise and look forward to more.


End file.
